Hector Comes To Play (Babysmurfrocks Series)/ Part 4
"Oh no, we haves to find the treasure before you leaves Hector." Tommy said worriedly "Come on we've gots to hurry up and finds the treasure." Hector said "Do you want to help Dilly?" Tommy asked his little "Yeah, only until the immercials goes off and Goober comes backs on the TB." Dil answered "Ok we shoulds split up, Dilly you looks by the tree and sandbox while me and Hector search by Spike's doghouse and the cans full of garbage that we feeds to Hubert." Tommy said "Ok, gots it." Dil said as he ran over to the tree and sandbox as he looked around for any sign of the treasure Tommy and Hector went to look by the trashcans first as they looked all around and even in a few of the trashcans which were completely empty at the time. "There's nothing in these Tommy." Hector said as he put the lid back on the trash can as he got down from Tommy's shoulders which he was standing on while looking in the garbage cans "Well lets looks in Spike's dog house thens. Let's go, we gots to hurry before you leaves." Tommy said as Hector got off his shoulders and they went over to Spike's dog house as Tommy looked inside of it only to find a bone and a couple of dog toys "It's not in heres just a doggy bone and some toys." Tommy said "We gots to keep looking Tommy." Hector said "I knows, we's got to hurry your mommy is going to gets you and takes you home." Just then Dil called out to Tommy and Hector from nearby the tree "Tommy, Hector I founded something!" Dil yelled from across the yard near the tree "What is it Dilly?!" Tommy yelled back as he and Hector then ran over to the tree where Dil was. "Look, it looks like Spike and Spiffy buried something here." Dil said pointing to a spot on the ground that looked like something had been buried there "Maybe it's the treasure." Hector said "There's only one way to finds out, we gots to dig in the hole. Dilly gets the shovels." Tommy said "Ok," Dil said as he went over to the sandbox and grabbed the shovels as he brought them back over to Tommy and Hector as he handed the shovels to them. "Thanks Dil," Hector said as he grab the shovel Tommy and Dil started digging as Dil heard the Goober show come back on "Oh nos I'm going to miss the Goober show. Sorry Tommy, I hopes you find the treasures before Hector leaves." Dil said as he ran inside to finish watching the Goober TV show "It's oks Dilly!" Tommy yelled to Dil as Dil ran inside "Come on Hector we gots to keep digging." "Right," Hector agreed as they both kept digging (Tommy's POV) We kepts digging after Dilly went inside to watch his favoritest show about Goober. As we dos we start finding most of our treasure as well gets it out of the ground. "Hector gets the bucket." I said to Hector "Ok," Hector says to me as he gets up and goes over tos the sandbox and gets the bucket before bringing them over We then puts the treasure in the buckets before I sawed that we didn't have alls of the treasure "There's still some treasure missing we gots to find them. Spiffy must've buried his somewheres else." "We better hurry's up and finds it then." Hector said to me "We better splits up, we will finds the treasure faster. I will looks on this side of the yard and you can looks on the other side which is wheres Spikes dog house is." I said as Hector nodded before going overs and looking around (Normal POV) When Tommy and Hector dug up the treasure they only had Didi's jewelry and the marbles. They were still missing the Cynthia key chain that belonged to Angelica and the two unopened Reptar bars. So Tommy and Hector had split up and looked on different sides of the yard. Tommy had taken the bucket with him so Spike or Spiffy wouldn't take their treasures and bury them again. Hector walked by the kitchen window, which was open, as he heard his mother say something about leaving in two minutes as he quickly ran over to the Dog house and started frantically looking around hoping to find the treasure as quickly as he possibly could since he knew two minutes wasn't very long. (Hector's POV) As I went to Tommy's dog's house I hearded my mommy say we were going to leaves in two minutes. I then hurried over and looked around quickly hoping to finds the treasure as I lookeded all around the dog house before going over to the bushes and looking theres as well as I spotted something, it was like the spot Tommy's brother Dil had founded it had to bes the treasure. I hopeded that it was. "Tommy over here's I think I founds the treasure!" I yelleded to Tommy as he camed over with the bucket (Normal POV) Tommy heard Hector yell as he quickly ran over to where he was with the bucket and shovels. "Did you finds the treasure?" Tommy asked "I think so, we gots to hurryies my mommy said that we are leaving in two minutes. That's not very longs." Hector said "Oks," Tommy said as he hands Hector a shovel as they quickly dig up the dirt revealing the other treasures as they quickly put the treasure in the bucket "Tommy, Hector it's time for Hector to leave." Didi called out to the boys as Tommy and Hector walked up to her as Tommy showed her the bucket "What have you got there sweetie?" Didi asked as she looked in the bucket "My missing jewelry, and angelica's key chain. Those last two Reptar bars I was looking for yesterday to give to you and Dil along with my missing marbles. Thank you boys for finding them." Didi said hugging the two boys "It seems like they had fun." Hector's mom said as she picked up Hector "If Hector ever wants to come over just call me. Say bye-bye to Hector, Tommy." Didi said picking up Tommy as well as he waved to Hector as Didi lead Hector's mom to the front door as she and Hector left. Didi then put Tommy down as Dil walked over as his show went off. "That was the most fun I ever had but I do hopes Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, and Lil come back soons I miss them." Tommy said "Don't worry I heard mommy say they'll be back tomorrow." Dil said reassuringly "That's good, then I can tell them all about the adventures me and Hector had." Tommy said happily THE END Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Hector Comes To Play Chapters Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles